


Stay

by inatrice



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inatrice/pseuds/inatrice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altaïr and Malik share a night before Altaïr's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I think [this song](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VhLEoDOmWgA) fits the situation quite well.

Malik shoved him against the wall. Altaïr let him; they were in his private rooms, alone now.

They had come back from a small gathering a few of the other assassins had put together. It was in celebration of Altaïr's wedding, to be held tomorrow. It had been a pleasant event, everyone congratulating him. Malik had been silent most of the night, Altaïr had noticed. He had smiled and joked when the others talked to him, but his eyes had stayed on Altaïr most of the night. So Altaïr had stood close to him. Not close enough for the others to question, but close enough to reassure the other man that he was there, that he still cared.

"Malik," He whispered, trying to catch his gaze. Altaïr moved to place his hands on Malik's face, but the other man caught them and pinned them above his head with practiced ease. "Malik."

Malik just shook his head and pressed his face into the crook of Altaïr's neck. He had been growing quieter the past few days and he finally seemed ready to break. " _Habibi_ ,"

"No!" Malik tore himself away. "Do not call me that. Not anymore." He took a deep breath. "Not when you're marrying _her_ tomorrow."

Altaïr felt his shoulders droop, a moment of helplessness overwhelming him. "What am I supposed to do? She is to bear my child!"

"You love her." Malik spat back venomously. "Why else would you have impregnated her?"

"We share a bond from our time in Cyprus. It is lust, Malik, I've told you this!" Altaïr nearly shouted, beating a fist against the wall. He took a deep breath and centered himself before walking over to the other man. He wound his arms around Malik, one across his chest and the other around his waist, hand sneaking just inside his robes. He pressed his lips to the back of Malik's neck, letting himself feel a bit smug at the shudder that passed through him.

"I love you." Malik whispered. He turned and finally, finally looked Altaïr in the eye, though his expression was grim. "Is that not enough?"

Altaïr fought back a sad smile. "Of course it is enough, _habibi_ , but I still have to do what is right." Malik gave a small nod and began to pull away, but Altaïr held him closer. "However, tonight, I am still fully yours."

Malik let out a strangled noise and shook his head sadly, but he was already moving forward. Their lips met and Altaïr crushed their bodies together. Malik seemed to melt in his arms and Altaïr deepened the kiss. His hands pushed their way through Malik's robes until they found hot skin, muscle twitching underneath as his fingers passed over his sensitive ribs. Altaïr paused at the small of his back and put his lips to Malik's neck, nibbling gently. His hands traveled farther down, passed Malik's waist band. He squeezed as he rolled his hips forward, eliciting a reckless moan from the other man.

Then Altaïr was pushed onto his bed. Malik fought to get out of his robes quickly. Altaïr slipped out of his own before helping Malik's flustered hand. Their legs tangled together as their lips found each other again. Altaïr reached for the jar of oil hidden amongst the pillows when they broke for air. He rolled them so that he was on top and he pressed his forehead to Malik's, their breath mingling. Altaïr covered his fingers generously in the oil before pressing them in to Malik. He watched in dazed amusement as Malik slowly writhed beneath him.

"You are so beautiful like this," Altaïr whispered, pressing his lips to Malik's chest and sucking lightly at the skin there.

"Shut up." Malik groaned. He shoved his fingers into Altaïr's short hair and tugged. "Just get on with it. We have not done anything in ages."

Altaïr let a wicked smile on to his face and he grabbed for the oil again, slicking his erection, with maybe a little show for the other man, before settling between his legs.

Malik threw his head back and cursed under his breath as Altaïr slid into him. It had been ages and oh he'd nearly forgotten just how _right_ Malik felt surrounding him. He pushed himself as far as he could go, reveling in the closeness. He wrapped his arms around Malik and kissed him deeply, trying to memorize every bit of this. Who knew when they would be able to do this again.

"Altaïr, if you do not start moving this instant …" Altaïr stopped the threat with his lips and shifted his hips back before thrusting forward a little harder than necessary.

Malik's fingernails dug painfully into his back as Altaïr set a slow pace, enough to pleasure and torture at the same time. They both pant from the sensation and the need and Altaïr drank in every second of it. The curve of Malik's neck as he arched from a push forward, the pleasure etched on his features.

It wasn't long before Altaïr began losing control of the rhythm of his hips and Malik started letting those tiny whimpers that Altaïr absolutely loved escape from his lips. Those whimpers always sent him straight to the edge. Malik was close and Altaïr had brought him there. There was no equivalent to this feeling.

Altaïr thrust forward once, twice, unable to control himself, and he was overtaken with pleasure. He let out a low moan, crushing himself against Malik. After a few heartbeats he pulled out and gazed up at the other man.

"Bastard." Malik breathed, giving him a wry smile.

Altaïr chuckled lightly before sliding down his chest, leaving kisses and bites along the way, until he reached Malik's erection. He moaned as he took it into his mouth and then Malik's hand was painful in his hair. Altaïr swirled his tongue around and hollowed his cheeks until they were screaming with exertion. He watched Malik squirm, reveling in the sight. Suddenly the other man bucked his hips up and Altaïr swallowed what he could, finally letting himself close his eyes to enjoy the moment that much more.

Malik lay languid on the bed, looking thoroughly satisfied. Altaïr pulled himself up to be level with his lover. They gazed at each other for a long time, neither wanting to let the moment go, let the night move forward.

Finally Malik looked down. "How often will this be able to happen?" He asked quietly.

Altaïr shook his head and rested his forehead against Malik's. "I will do my best to make sure you get all that you deserve, _habibi_." He kissed the other man gently. "Though, truthfully, you deserve so much more than I can ever hope to give."

Malik let out a sad laugh. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but opted to kiss Altaïr instead.

They tangled together, both fighting sleep and the knowledge that the sun would rise too soon.


End file.
